This open-label, multi-center trial will investigate the hypothesis that enalapril (5 mg) combined with ditiazem ER (120 mg or 180 mg) is safe, well-tolerated, and effective in lowering blood pressure as combination therapy alone or with other antihypertensive therapies in patients with severe hypertension.